Love and concern
by doc boy
Summary: When Aang gets the flu it's up to Katara to take care of him. Kataang fluff


Love and concern

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Aang lay in bed and couched sickly. It's been half a year since Aang defeated the firelord and it was now winter. A stormy winter and Aang ended up getting the flu. Aang couched again as he turned to his side to try and rest when he heard a knock on the door

"Yeah?" he whispered and the door opened. As soon as he saw who was standing at the door he could feel his lips form into a smile. It was none other than his new girlfriend: Katara

"How're you feeling Champ?" she asked she entered the room holding a cup of hot tea as she sat beside him on his bed

"I've been better. I wish this flu would go away…"

"Don't worry it will. Just give it some time…" she reassured him as he smiled at her. She handed him the cup of tea in her hands

"I made you some hot tea. It might make you feel better…"

"Thank you…" he said softly as he reached for the mug and took a sip and sighed with pleasure

"Mmm… that's good stuff. Thank you Katara…" he said again only a little more clearly now as he continued to drink. Once done he placed the empty cup on his nightstand and looked at his girlfriend. She was wearing a lite blue nightgown and her hair was loose

"You look very pretty tonight…" he admitted as he his cheeks reddened a little. Katara smiled and blushed at his compliment

"Thanks Aang…" she said as she smiled at him. After a few moments silence she said

"I just wish I could use my healing powers to make you feel better. But my powers work only on actual injuries not illness so I can't really help you. Wish I could though…" she said as she lowered her head sadly. Aang extended his finger and gently lifted his chin back so she could face him

"You're already doing everything I need Katara. You're taking care of me and you're keeping me company. That's all I need. Especially your company"

Katara smiled at him again and caressed his cheek

"I hope you feel better soon Hon…" she said and left the room. Aang could feel his cheeks turn red by the nickname she gave him and lay back in bed. His drink of tea and intimate moment with Katara made him feel better and before long he was asleep.

Meanwhile in the living room Katara rejoined Toph, Sokka, and Suki.

"How's Aang?" asked Suki

"I think he's doing a little better…" answered Katara

"Looks like the flu got him bad this time…" said Toph as he played with Mo-Mo as he climbed onto her shoulder and then onto her head, curled up into a ball and fell asleep. All Toph could do was laugh

"Hey guys, how do you like my new headwear?" she asked and pointed at the animal sleeping on her head

"It looks cute" said Suki

"I'll say" said Katara

"It looks cute and funny. I always knew a Leamer would suit you" said Sokka as everyone laughed. Katara sat down and tried to relax as she sank into her thoughts

"So how are you and Aang doing?" asked Suki

"What?" asked Katara blankly as she snapped out of her trance

"I mean now that you're a couple. Are you guys happy?"

"Oh" Katara answered a little absentmindedly

"Yeah. We're very happy. The only thing keeps us a little apart now is his virus…"

"Yeah you too have been quite affectionate…" mentioned Sokka

"What are you implying?" asked Katara as she raised an eyebrow

"Nothing. I just don't want you two 'going overboard' if you know what I mean…"

"Shut up Sokka…" said Katara annoyingly as she shoved him

"Aang and I are not even talking about dong that…"

"I know, I know I was just pulling your chain Sis…"

During the night everyone went to sleep in their beds except for Katara; she lay on the couch thinking about Aang and slightly worried about his condition. Without planning on it she fell asleep on the couch. She woke up to the sounds of the birds singing and the sun shining. But before she could enjoy all that she saw some breakfast was placed for her on the table next to the couch

"Who?..." she began as she sat up to find Aang lying on the couch near her snoring loudly.

_"He made breakfast for me…"_ she thought, touched by his efforts to make her happy and to make her life easier despite of being sick. After the effort he made she didn't have the heart to turn down this fine meal he made for her with love. If she'll get sick from it she'll deal with it. She ate up as she watched Aang sleep peacefully as his arm hung over the side of the couch. She smiled and giggled at his loud snoring. While other found it annoying she found it cute and funny. Before long she finished eating and she cleared off her dishes and cleaned them up. When she returned to the couch she saw Aang was waking up. He opened his eyes and sat up

"How're you feeling Aang?" she asked gently as she moved to sit beside him

"Better actually. I think the virus is going away…"

"That's good…"

"It's all thanks to that tea you made me last night. It really helped"

"I'm glad" she smiled at him and he smiled back

"Listen I wanted to thank you for making me that wonderful breakfast that was really sweet of you. Especially considering the fact you're still sick"

"It was my pleasure Katara…" he was cut off by Katara placing her lips on his. The moment their lips made contact he lost touch with realty and dived into the bliss and pleasure of the kiss he shared with Katara. When they parted katara beamed at him and said

"You're the best you know that?" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks again sweetie…" she said got up to make him another cup of tea…

The end…

Well there goes a cute fluffy fic. I hope you like it. Please review…


End file.
